Electronic components comprising a housing with an embedded leadframe are known from the prior art. In particular, corresponding optoelectronic components are known, for example, light emitting diode components. In the case of such electronic components, the leadframe embedded into the housing serves for electrically contacting an electronic semiconductor chip of the electronic component, and for dissipating waste heat produced in the electronic semiconductor chip during the operation of the electronic component. Electronic components comprising more than one electronic semiconductor chip are also known.